


In the King's Hall of Magic

by astrapia1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrapia1/pseuds/astrapia1
Summary: 设定在高桥去找兰比尔编舞的那个夏天。我觉得只能算好感向。一个内敛优雅的日本人和一个神经大条的南欧血统瑞士人之间能发生什么，那显然是关在一起也什么都不能发生啊……【尽力了
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Daisuke Takahashi
Kudos: 2





	In the King's Hall of Magic

那天和每一天一样稀松平常。  
我起床，收拾东西，吃早饭，到冰场去。当然，并不是我熟悉的那一个，可又真的没有你以为的那么不一样。运动员做到顶的时候，目标全都放好在那里，路途长的什么样，我们并不特别关心。景物千差万别，在我眼里可能全都是同一个印象。西雅图。洛杉矶。东京。首尔。莫斯科。我都是坐巴士或者走路，推开沉重的门，让冰场特有的一点清淡的味道混着冰冷撞进大脑皮层，以此作为一天清醒的开始。  
  
我的编舞师已经到了，一身标准的训练服，但还没有换上冰鞋。他看着我，冲我点点头说早晨。  
  
我收拾好一切出来，他已经在冰上了，没有放我们选好的音乐而是径自哼哼着，右手一起一落的打着拍子，他在试舞蹈动作。是该先往左还是往右，怎样留出足够的弧线给后面的勾手三周。我加入进去。那天冰场很空，我们有宝贵的，连续的4个小时。架子前几天已经搭得差不多，但中间还有许多内容有待填补。我一上冰他就不太滑了，让我独自跳，他讲述一段情节或者重复一段音乐，问我会有什么样的情绪。既让我试试自己最舒服的动作，也给我他的看法。我们讨论了很长时间，如何使表演有其连续性，在什么地方放我那糟糕的旋转。  
  
“他们不糟糕，你只是需要把身体再收紧一点。”我的编舞看着我的眼睛，边点着头。我有点不好意思的笑笑。  
旋转是他们国家的传统，他们的一位女单保持着最多圈数和最快速度的吉尼斯纪录。他自己早年也是靠旋转打下的知名度。我坐在外面换鞋子时看到他在热身，标志性的小腿为轴的单足联合转。我不知道那是几级，可是非常美，稳定的重心加上视觉暂留效果让他的身体像烟火一般绚烂。  
也许等编舞完成以后，我可以要他教教我那个转。  
  
“那么，你能跟着音乐把直线步滑一次给我看吗？”他问。  
“当然，当然。”我摸到挡板边上。  
  
搭好框架的当天我们就把这段步伐也做出来了，顺利得很。他摁着音乐给我听：“你这一段直线步是‘战斗’，你的角色遇到了一个怪兽，你要战胜他。”编舞说，他严肃的表情压制住了我心里那一丝觉得非常好玩的情绪。我板着脸回答“是的，战斗”，还挥舞了几下手臂。  
他做了个手势，“没错，我想我们会弄得激烈一点，但是，你可不要对着我就开打。”  
我完全绷不住了，大笑起来。  
  
音乐响起来，我绕着底边兜着小圈子。跟上一个重音摆好姿势。往前带了一步给自己速度。我喜欢步法，每当转身时，都听到嗖嗖的风声。我保持着长时间的单足滑行，清晰的变刃和改换面对的方向，刃吃得很深。高桥的冰感非常好，从启蒙教练到现在的裁判们都这么说。  
  
我滑完停下来。抬起头，他正站在我这一侧，弯弯的眼睛，温软无害的凝视着我。我不太记得接下来该做什么，就只那么看着他。靠着挡板，脑子不再运转。直到他的眼神从自然的明亮变为询问，我才回过神。  
  
啊…………啊天。  
  
我是被冰场铃声救了，一工作起来，几个小时就过得飞快。我们去换下衣服。他照例问我感觉如何，有什么需要调整。然后把必要的东西写下来。他有个随身的记事本，可惜上面全是法文，不然我倒很有兴趣来看一看。  
我们从冰场溜出来。不想惹人注意，偷偷摸摸的走最小的那个门，快速冲进他的车里。午饭有时会在周围的小餐馆解决，虽然看不太懂法文和德文菜谱，我也坚决不肯把点菜任务完全交给他——他能熟稔的点出一堆完全符合SKATER食谱的健康菜，甚至有白水煮土豆，花椰菜配生番茄这种必杀生物武器。我可不想在集训期还要亏待自己的胃。托他的福，我在苏黎世学会说的第一句德文就是‘炸牛排，谢谢你’。他惊异的看我一眼，然后用流利的德文跟漂亮的女侍者交代了几句，还没忘记互相抛个眼风。我不知道那女孩子是不是被他英俊的脸和迷人的口音弄得有些神魂颠倒，总之，她端上来的牛排最后是我们两个人一起解决掉的，并且我挨到那天晚上8点钟还只吃得下一个橙子。  
  
最后一天他带我在苏黎世闲逛了一圈。城市挺漂亮，有湖的地方，凫水的天鹅怡然自得，我倒觉得它们不够摇滚，我把这说法讲给斯蒂芬（他叫我称呼他的名字，不要加任何敬语）听，他笑得仰了过去。  
我们去他住的地方吃晚餐，他一个人租的小公寓。虽然有这个心理准备，但是当你见到以十计数的瓢虫玩偶堆在一个柜子里，你还是会有点震惊。他理解的笑了笑，去厨房做饭，我借了他的电脑查邮件。没什么特别。深呼吸，四处看看，他记事的本子摆在桌子上。  
  
“啊，偷看是不好的”这个念头扑噜扑噜的吹起泡泡。  
可我真的好奇，再说，他应该也不会写些什么我不该看的东西。最后我决定还是先征得他的同意。我溜进厨房，他翻着锅里的饼状物回过头来，见我拿着那个本子，愣了一下，然后说，可你看不懂啊。我说没关系，他挑挑眉毛，空出的左手做个‘那你随便吧’的手势，用铲子捅着他的饼边。  
  
他大概是没意料到我看着他的法文键盘把那几页中我认为可能有意思的地方都敲到GOOGLE翻译里去了。  
“我昨晚梦见编排的层次还可以改……（一堆奇怪的乱七八糟的符号）行，就这样吧，有点饿，培根在哪”  
“今天还不错，但是我们需要更多的时间，我要再问一问Dirk，哪一天会有完整的上午给我们用。又：不管是给他什么样的步法Daisuke都能连起来，这真是太好了。不过我想如果我去滑就要摔倒了:(。”  
“我们吃了很多，现在撑得我的大脑都不愿意动了。Daisuke今天突然冒出了一句完整的德语，这真吓了我一跳。现在，我要睡一会儿……”  
  
诚实讲我有点迷恋他。这没什么，迷上你的合作者或对手在我们这行当里都很正常。他跳舞是那么美，那么好，触动谁都没有错。而且他还有那么一双眼睛，清澈微甜，让人一看心里就暖暖的，眸光很温柔。  
好像每时每刻都在邀请你吻他似的。  
说是我的编舞师，其实他只比我大一岁。几个月前我们还在同一片冰场比赛，那些竞赛能一直追溯到起点。他的节目从他还什么都不是的时候就很美了。我们两个的巅峰期恰好错了位，我拿到总决赛银牌时他夺冠，我还没有世锦赛奖牌时他蝉联，到我终于夺得了世界冠军，他已不在赛场。他宣布了退役，而且是连竞技选手资格都直接放弃掉了。夺冠以后，记者问我你有什么感想，我说很开心，不过这儿并不是百分之百的我们，我想念更激烈的竞争，想念EVAN和STEPHANE。  
总觉得他是在触及范围以外的人。  
所以其实你可以理解我的心情。当我随口跟他唠叨着下赛季我想换个风格可还没有头绪。他看着我，一字一句的说：如果你需要我，我就在这儿。  
我看到闪电划破我头顶的天空。  
  
与其说我是为了一支舞，不如说是为了冲破一个阻碍，才飞到苏黎世去的。他并未让我失望。而另一方面，我自己的心也终于获得平静。  
  
回家真好。我合上卧室的门，躺下在床垫上翻腾了几下，闭上眼。想起斯蒂芬本子上最后那行字。  
“Daisuke的节目编好了！他每天都能做得更好，我都有点等不及了。真想看看观众的反应。我想好好谢谢他给我这个机会为他编舞，对了，我可以请他来家里吃饭！希望我做的饭我们两个吃了都没事。还有，他那天不讲话光发呆的样子看起来好可爱啊。”


End file.
